The present disclosure relates to systems, devices, and methods for percutaneous implantation of a heart valve prosthesis. More particularly, it relates to systems, devices, and methods for transcatheter implantation of a stented prosthetic heart valve, including partial deployment, recapturing, and repositioning of the prosthesis at the implantation site.
Diseased or otherwise deficient heart valves can be repaired or replaced with an implanted prosthetic heart valve. The terms “repair” and “replace” are used interchangeably throughout the specification, and a reference to “repair” of a defective native heart valve is inclusive of a prosthetic heart valve that renders the native leaflets non-functional, or that leaves the native leaflets intact and functional. Conventionally, heart valve replacement surgery is an open-heart procedure conducted under general anesthesia, during which the heart is stopped and blood flow is controlled by a heart-lung bypass machine. Traditional open surgery inflicts significant patient trauma and discomfort, and exposes the patient to a number of potential risks, such as infection, stroke, renal failure, and adverse effects associated with the use of the heart-lung bypass machine, for example.
Due to the drawbacks of open-heart surgical procedures, there has been an increased interest in minimally invasive and percutaneous replacement of cardiac valves. With percutaneous transcatheter (or transluminal) techniques, a valve prosthesis is compacted for delivery in a catheter and then advanced, for example, through an opening in the femoral artery and through the descending aorta to the heart, where the prosthesis is then deployed in the annulus of the valve to be restored (e.g., the aortic valve annulus). Although transcatheter techniques have attained widespread acceptance with respect to the delivery of conventional stents to restore vessel patency, only mixed results have been realized with percutaneous delivery of the more complex prosthetic heart valve.
Various types and configurations of prosthetic heart valves are available for percutaneous valve replacement procedures, and continue to be refined. The actual shape and configuration of any particular prosthetic heart valve is dependent to some extent upon the native shape and size of the valve being repaired (i.e., mitral valve, tricuspid valve, aortic valve, or pulmonary valve). In general, prosthetic heart valve designs attempt to replicate the functions of the valve being replaced and thus will include valve leaflet-like structures. With a bioprostheses construction, the replacement valve may include a valved vein segment that is mounted in some manner within an expandable stent frame to make a valved stent (or “stented prosthetic heart valve”). For many percutaneous delivery and implantation devices, the stent frame of the valved stent is made of a self-expanding material and construction. With these devices, the valved stent is crimped down to a desired size and held in that compressed arrangement within an outer sheath, for example. Retracting the sheath from the valved stent allows the stent to self-expand to a larger diameter, such as when the valved stent is in a desired position within a patient. In other percutaneous implantation devices, the valved stent can be initially provided in an expanded or uncrimped condition, then crimped or compressed on a balloon portion of catheter until it is as close to the diameter of the catheter as possible. Once delivered to the implantation site, the balloon in inflated to deploy the prosthesis. With either of these types of percutaneous stented prosthetic heart valve delivery devices, conventional sewing of the prosthetic heart valve to the patient's native tissue is typically not necessary.
It is imperative that the stented prosthetic heart valve be accurately located relative to the native annulus immediately prior to full deployment from the catheter as successful implantation requires the prosthetic heart valve intimately lodge and seal against the native annulus. If the prosthesis is incorrectly positioned relative to the native annulus, serious complications can result as the deployed device can leak and may even dislodge from the native valve implantation site. As a point of reference, this same concern does not arise in the context of other vascular stents; with these procedures, if the target site is “missed,” another stent is simply deployed to “make-up” the difference.
While imaging technology can be employed as part of the implantation procedure to assist a clinician in better evaluating a location of the transcatheter prosthetic heart valve immediately prior to deployment, in many instances, this evaluation alone is insufficient. Instead, clinicians desire the ability to partially deploy the prosthesis, evaluate a position relative to the native annulus, and then reposition the prosthesis prior to full deployment if deemed necessary. Repositioning, in turn, requires the prosthesis first be re-compressed and re-located back within the outer delivery sheath. Stated otherwise, the partially deployed stented prosthetic heart valve must be “recaptured” by the delivery device, and in particular within the outer sheath. While, in theory, the recapturing of a partially deployed stented prosthetic heart valve is straight forward, in actual practice, the constraints presented by the implantation site and the stented heart valve itself render the technique exceedingly difficult.
For example, the stented heart valve is purposefully designed to rigidly resist collapsing forces once deployed to properly anchor itself in the anatomy of the heart. Thus, the delivery device component (e.g., outer delivery sheath) employed to force a partially-deployed segment of the prosthesis back to a collapsed arrangement must be capable of exerting a significant radial force. Conversely, however, the component cannot be overly rigid so as to avoid damaging the transcatheter heart valve as part of a recapturing procedure. Along these same lines, the aortic arch must be traversed, necessitating that the delivery device provide sufficient articulation attributes. Unfortunately, existing delivery devices do not consider, let alone optimally address, these and other issues.
As mentioned above, an outer sheath or catheter is conventionally employed to deliver a self-deploying vascular stent. Applying this same technique for the delivery of a self-deploying stented prosthetic heart valve, the high radial expansion force associated with the prosthesis is not problematic for complete deployment as the outer sheath is simply retracted in tension to allow the prosthetic heart valve to deploy. Were the conventional delivery device operated to only partially withdraw the outer sheath relative to the prosthesis, only the so-exposed distal region of the prosthetic would expand while the proximal region remained coupled to the delivery device. In theory, the outer sheath could simply be advanced distally to recapture the expanded region. Unfortunately, with conventional sheath configurations, attempting to compress the expanded region of the stented prosthetic heart valve by distally sliding the sheath is unlikely to be successful. The conventional delivery sheath cannot readily overcome the radial force of the expanded region of the prosthesis because, in effect, the sheath is placed into compression and will collapse due at least in part to the abrupt edge of the sheath being unable to cleanly slide over the expanded region of the prosthesis. This effect is illustrated in a simplified form in FIGS. 1A-1C. Prior to deployment (FIG. 1A), the stented prosthetic heart valve P is constrained within, and supports, the sheath S. With deployment (FIG. 1B), the sheath S is distally retracted, and the prosthesis P partially deploys. Were an attempt made to “recapture” the prosthesis P by distally sliding the sheath (FIG. 1C), a leading end E of the sheath S would abruptly abut against the enlarged diameter of the prosthesis P, such that the distal end E cannot readily slide over the prosthesis P. Further, the sheath S is no longer internally supported and the radially expanded bias of the prosthesis P will cause the sheath S to buckle or collapse.
In light of the above, a need exists for a stented transcatheter prosthetic heart valve delivery system, device, and method that satisfies the constraints associated with heart valve implantation and permits partial deployment and recapturing of the prosthesis.